Una incómoda duda infantil
by metamorphcat
Summary: Kardia escuchó una palabra que no había oído antes. Las personas a las que les había preguntado el significado no quisieron decirle, así que estaba en manos de Degel poder aclarar su duda.
1. Chapter 1

Imaginemos a Degel y Kardia de unos 12 o 13 años.

* * *

Se encontraban entrenando en uno de los espacios libres junto a los otros reclutas, llevaban ya algunas horas entrenando; el sol ardía especialmente contra sus pieles y aumentando el calor de sus cuerpos. A Degel le pareció mala idea continuar, tomando en cuenta la condición de Kardia. Y que además, era un día anormalmente caluroso, por lo que sugirió:

̶ Descansemos un poco- le invitó. Después de todo, para él, bajar la fiebre de Kardia era un tipo de entrenamiento también.

Kardia estaba ya agitado, se notaba que no le agradaba mucho la idea de descansar, pero no podía negar el hecho de que sentía que se quemaba por dentro. Casi era visible una especie de vapor manando de su cuerpo, por lo que con algo de resigno, asintió. Su cuerpo era tan poco conveniente.

Se dirigieron hacia una sombra y Kardia tomo asiento casi de inmediato. Durante el trayecto, trató de aparentar que estaba bien aún, sin embargo, el ardor que sentía en su pecho lo obligaron a llevar su mano derecha a él, como si así pudiera menguar tan sofocante sensación. Degel, que aún no perfeccionaba la técnica de su maestro trató lo más posible de bajar la temperatura a su alrededor, pero le pareció un tanto peligroso, cuando por accidente hizo aparecer una capa de hielo sobre el hombro de Kardia.

̶ Lo siento- se disculpó. El manejo de esa técnica aún estaba perfeccionándose para él, podía congelar algunas cosas, cuerpos de humanos normales y animales, sin embargo, aún era difícil mediar lo suficiente el frío para bajar la temperatura de su compañero de entrenamiento sin tener que congelarlo.

̶ Está bien- dijo con una leve sonrisa- Con el calor que hace, esto se siente muy bien.

Degel trató de concentrarse un poco más y logró hacer que un aire frío los envolviera. Poco a poco, la agitación de Kardia fue desapareciendo. Mientras aguardaban, pasaron algunos otros cadetes conversando, por lo que no pudieron evitar escucharles.

̶ ¡Las amazonas nos aterradoras!

̶ Con esa mentalidad nunca llegaras a ser un santo- criticó otro.

̶ Quizá solo debamos ir con una prostituta de alguno de los pueblos.

̶ Podríamos tratar esta noche.

Los jóvenes continuaron de largo charlando, entonces Kardia se animó a preguntar algo de lo que tenía duda desde hace tiempo.

̶ Oye, Degel…-hizo una pausa.

̶ ¿Sí?- inquirió con una mirada reticente, de algún modo ya sabía lo que seguía, Kardia siempre hablaba en ese tono cuando iba a preguntarle algo que generalmente no quería responderle.

̶ ¿Qué es una prostituta?- inquirió. Para incomodidad de Degel, había dado en el clavo.

Lo cierto era que desde que su familia lo había abandonado en aquel sanatorio por su enfermedad cardiaca, no había tenido mucha oportunidad de salir. Y cuando lo hizo, se encontró casi de inmediato con Krest, quien lo llevó al santuario al poco tiempo, para poder entrenar. Sus conocimientos respecto a ese tipo de temas, eran limitados. No tenía sentido para Degel desviar el tema preguntando de donde había escuchado tal palabra, ambos acababan de oírla, pero antes de poder responderle, Kardia continuó hablando.

̶ El otro día, escuché a Manigoldo, el aprendiz del patriarca…

̶ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- le interrumpió. No conocía tanto a Manigoldo, pero lo poco que había conocido de él hasta el momento, no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

̶ Estaba comprando algo de comer en el mercado y me topé con él. Luego, vimos a una mujer parada en un lugar, llevaba un tiempo considerable ahí sin hacer nada, así que le pregunté a Manigoldo sobre ella, ya que ella lo saludó. Y él me dijo que no la conocía pero que era una prostituta.

̶ ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste a él?- inquirió incómodo y con algo de bochorno.

̶ Lo hice, pero me dijo "Pregúntale a tu amigo Degel, él debe saber con tantos libros que lee"

Por un momento, Degel suprimió un movimiento de ceja que haría que su ceño se mostrara fruncido. Sabía que ese sujeto, Manigoldo, era problemático. Pero no había más por hacer, ahí estaba con un Kardia curioso y expectante de una respuesta, sabía que si no la sacaba en ese momento, sería un martirio lidiar con él lo siguientes días.

̶ Tú sabes lo que es ¿no? – Presionó. Su compañero desvió la mirada y después de dudarlo respondió.

̶ S-sí sé qué es- respondió dudoso de querer continuar la conversación.

̶ ¿Y qué es?

̶ E-es una mujer que hace favores por dinero- dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras más apropiadas, pero no hizo más que usar eufemismos que sabía, el griego no entendería. Por lo que sintió la terrible necesidad de ocultarse detrás de un libro que no llevaba consigo.

̶ Es decir que es como las doncellas del santuario ¿no? Hacen las compras y mantienen limpio el lugar a cambio de dinero.

̶ No ese tipo de favores- suspiró. Mataría después a Manigoldo- Son favores…distintos.

A Kardia le molestó la actitud de Degel, no parecía muy cooperativo en querer decirle. Así que se puso de pie y aseveró a continuación:

̶ Entonces buscaré a una prostituta directamente y le preguntaré- dijo decidido.

̶ ¡No!- le detuvo Degel sosteniéndolo del brazo, incluso él mismo reparó en que se había alterado, así que bajó la voz- Verás, algunas de ellas están enfermas y pueden contagiarte de algo- dijo sereno o al menos, lo más que pudo mantenerse así.

̶ Pero yo ya estoy enfermo, no creo qué… -pero fue interrumpido.

̶ Exactamente, estando enfermo no sabemos que tanto pueda empeorar tu estado. Además, para el tipo de actividad que ellas hacen, no solo aumenta tu temperatura, sino que tu corazón también se forzará- dijo casi recitando un libro de texto- Una desconocida no podría lidiar con tu enfermedad cardiaca.

̶ Entonces dime qué hacen precisamente.

̶ Acabo de decirte qué hacen.

̶ Claro que no, solo le diste vuelta al asunto.

̶ …- No respondió, sabía que tenía razón.

̶ Tú sabes qué hacen, yo tengo curiosidad y dices también que podría afectar mi salud si voy con una perfecta extraña. ¿Cómo se supone que sepa algo que no sé? Solo tengo dos opciones o pregunto o hago las cosas por mí mismo. Y en vista de que nadie quiere decirme…

̶ Son…favores sexuales.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ ¡Sexo!- exclamo- Tú sabes. Besos y esas cosas- dijo al fin, siendo claro. Era mejor salir de esa pesadilla rápido.

̶ Hazlo conmigo- dijo de pronto.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!- inquirió sin creerlo- Yo soy hombre y no creo que…- comenzó a balbucear, no sabiendo cómo negarse.

̶ ¿Solo puede hacerlo una mujer?- preguntó. Degel sabía que no y se sentía mal de mentirle a alguien que buscaba conocimiento, así que decidió ser sincero.

̶ No, en realidad no- no pudo evitar que su rostro se tiñera de un leve rosa.

̶ Entonces hazlo tú.

̶ Kardia- suspiró- El tipo de favores que ellas hacen, el sexo y demás, son cosas para adultos.

̶ Yo ni siquiera sé si lograré llegar a ser un adulto- dijo de pronto- Así que apúrate y mejor enséñame ya que no quieres que vaya con una desconocida.

El francés estrelló la palma de su mano contra su frente, reprendiéndose por haber terminado en esa situación y conteniéndose de querer ahorcar a Manigoldo; ¿y por qué no? A Kardia también por seguir preguntando e insistiendo. Para él, sus sentimientos respecto al griego eran evidentes, pero le era difícil descifrar si para Kardia era igual o solo estaba siendo curioso respecto a cosas que ignoraba totalmente.

̶ Escucha, no solo es lo de ser adulto, sino también está lo de tu cuerpo ¿entiendes? – Al ver el rostro de Kardia, supo que esa respuesta no lo satisfizo y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él haría lo que fuera con tal de vivir su vida al máximo- Sabes que estoy trabajando en perfeccionar la técnica para poder ayudarte a regular la temperatura. Así que hagamos esto- dijo logrando captar el interés del futuro santo de escorpio- Dame tiempo para perfeccionarla y entonces…- hizo una pausa, dudando de lo que iba a meterse, pasó saliva pesadamente.

̶ Entonces ¿lo harás?

̶ Si aún lo deseas para entonces- declaró- Sé que quieres vivir tu vida al máximo, pero para poder hacerlo y lograr tus metas, también debes cuidarte en algunas cosas. Así que promete que me esperarás al menos hasta que domine la técnica.

Kardia lo meditó un poco y accedió, pero no se quedaría la cosa hasta ahí. No, siendo Kardia. Y eso era algo que Degel en el fondo ya sabía.

̶ De acuerdo. Pero hay algo que sí puedes hacer dentro de lo que mencionaste.

̶ ¿Qué?- inquirió sintiendo un sudor frío.

̶ Dijiste que también dan besos. Nunca he besado a nadie, me da curiosidad saber qué se siente- declaró.

̶ ¿Estás seguro? Es decir ¿estás consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo?- expuso, no sabiendo en realidad, qué esperar. Kardia se encogió de hombros y respondió.

̶ Considero que eres una persona digna de confianza y no me desagradas- dijo con una sonrisa, pero se borró pronto, abriendo paso a una mirada inquisidora- ¿O tú no quieres?- preguntó directo. Si no quería hacer eso, era obvio que no haría lo que dijo recién. Y siendo ese el caso, no tendría sentido esperarlo. Por su parte, para Degel era difícil, es decir, le dijo "No me desagradas" pero "No me desagradas" es diferente de "Me gustas".

̶ No es eso- corrigió. Entonces vio a Kardia acercándose peligrosamente, así que puso su palma abierta sobre el rostro de Kardia, alejándolo de sí- Pero si haremos eso, este no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado, nos veremos aquí cuando anochezca- declaró. Kardia chistó molesto, pero aun así, parecía algo satisfecho. Supo entonces que pese a que Kardia era como un tornado que golpeaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, podía lidiar con él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando el cielo nocturno impregnó el santuario, ambos asistieron al lugar acordado. Para cuando Degel llegó, Kardia ya llevaba varios minutos de espera. Impaciente, como siempre.

̶ Te tardaste- comentó casi molesto, pero Degel pudo percibir que era una máscara. Más bien, estaba ansioso e incluso un poco asustado, en lo que llevaba de conocer al muchacho, había notado que cuando estaba en cualquiera de los dos estados anteriores, se ponía más irreverente.

̶ Lo siento- se disculpó y le arrojó una manzana. Kardia la atrapó y sonrió.

̶ ¿Y esto?

̶ Tómalo como una disculpa por hacerte esperar.

̶ ¿Sí?- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza. La realidad era que más que una disculpa, era un soborno. Sin embargo, parecía ser que Kardia lo había aceptado, pero solo si dejaba de hacerlo esperar- ¿Y?

̶ Siéntate- pidió Degel. El futuro escorpión hizo tal cual le pidió, aunque no le agradaba mucho mostrarse tan dócil. El francés se acercó a él y le observó fijamente los labios. Notó que Kardia estaba impacientándose y bufó.

̶ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- era raro de por sí que Degel se riera, en esa situación, seguro estaba burlándose de él por esperar algo que probablemente no cumpliría.

̶ Eres muy impaciente. Quieres que esto sea placentero ¿no?- ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a Kardia. Lo cierto era que para Degel, ese no era su primer beso, pero tampoco pudiera llamarse a sí mismo "experimentado". Se sentía algo nervioso y necesitaba ganar control sobre la situación, por lo que era necesario bajar el ímpetu de Kardia.

̶ …- Asintió en silencio y esperó.

El futuro santo de acuario se acercó a él, por un momento dudó si debería tocar a su compañero, pero su mirada fija lo inquietó. Colocó su mano con suavidad sobre los ojos de Kardia, sintió las pestañas del otro al parpadear y acariciar sus dedos. Luego, sujetó un mechón de su propio cabello y paseó las puntas por los labios del anhelante muchacho. Ante el cosquilleo, el griego se mordió los labios y se removió un poco. Degel disfrutó la vista y antes de que pudiera llegar un reclamo, que estaba seguro llegaría a la brevedad. Lo calló.

Suave y con una textura casi esponjosa, presionó sus labios sobre los ajenos; lo hizo con calma, permitiendo a dicho contacto existir. La temperatura de ambas bocas era muy diferente, tanto que provocó en Kardia un estremecimiento. El francés hizo una breve pausa y se alejó apenas unos milímetros, distancia que Kardia se encargó de cerrar casi de inmediato. De forma torpe, presionó también sus labios contra los de Degel y sin poder evitarlo, el francés aprisionó su labio superior entre los suyos, lo succionó un poco y sintió el cuerpo del griego tensarse, para después tratar de imitarlo. El francés, paseó su lengua por el labio que tenía apresado, logrando un sobresalto.

Pronto, una de las manos de Kardia sujetó el hombro de Degel con algo de fuerza, entonces fue cuando el de hebras verdosas supo que era hora de parar. Con cuidado se separó de él y enseguida depositó un beso suave en la frente de Kardia. Quitó la mano que impedía que se observaran y encontró ahí, los curiosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos que parecieron eternos, se observaban con duda y al mismo tiempo con anhelo. El primero en hablar, fue Degel, supuso que Kardia debía estar aun procesando lo que acababa de pasar, así que decidió ayudarle de esa forma.

̶ ¿Fue lo que esperabas?- fue una pregunta corta, pero al mismo tiempo, lo hacía sentir nervioso, aunque eso no se notaba en su semblante.

̶ …- Al principio no respondió. Meditó la pregunta y dijo- El segundo beso fue diferente del primero.

̶ Hay diferentes tipos de besos- aclaró.

̶ Ah- fue su única respuesta. Al cabo de un silencio que ninguno supo interpretar si les agradaba o incomodaba, Kardia volvió a hablar con el ceño fruncido y una evidente vergüenza- ¿Cuáles son los otros tipos?

̶ ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto conmigo?- volvió a preguntarle.

̶ Sí- fue su sincera respuesta. Degel dejó escapar una mueca extraña por lo que el futuro escorpión se apresuró a preguntar- ¿Crees que es malo?

̶ No, pero no quiero que te arrepientas después.

̶ ¿Por qué lo haría?

̶ Algunas personas prefieren esperar a que llegue una persona que les guste para hacer este tipo de cosas.

̶ A mí me gustas- dijo sincero, para después preguntar- ¿Yo no te gusto?

̶ …- esto lo había dejado sin palabras. Kardia a veces podía ser desconcertante y otras impactante con su sinceridad. Pero comprendía la manera de pensar de su amigo. No viviría mucho, por eso no perdía el tiempo mintiendo. Volvió a unir sus labios con él y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, le sonrió- Que esto sea todo por hoy- dijo de pronto.

̶ ¿Por qué?- inquirió algo molesto. ¿Era un sí o un no? No supo discernir.

̶ Porque querrás que haya algo nuevo qué hacer mañana ¿no?- dijo, tratando de convencerlo.

̶ ¿Y si no amanezco mañana? Sabes que nadie tiene un mañana asegurado- replicó.

̶ Entonces asegúrate de estar vivo para mañana- dijo con cierta satisfacción. Los ojos de Kardia se abrieron como platos ante tal petición, una sonrisa amplia se formó en sus labios, mostrando sus dientes. De alguna forma, le gustó esa respuesta, pese a que no cumplía con su petición.

̶ De acuerdo- aceptó- Pero más vale que no estés mintiendo- le advirtió.

Degel asintió y caminaron de vuelta, cada quien a su respectivo dormitorio.

* * *

Tendrá unos 4 caps, si les ha entretenido un poco, por favor denme su opinión al respecto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Manzanas, besos y celos.**

Al día siguiente, estuvieron entrenando como de costumbre. Sin embargo, Degel podía sentir la mirada de Kardia sobre sí. Se alegró. Kardia usualmente estaba a su alrededor y le hablaba a menudo, sin embargo, era él quien disimuladamente siempre lo observaba, así que saberse observado ¿y por qué no decirlo? "Deseado" por Kardia, le satisfacía, provocándole un delicioso sosiego.

En algún punto del día, el futuro santo de escorpio se le acercó peligrosamente, aun había personas alrededor, así que no podía permitir un contacto tan íntimo aun. Hizo lo que en el momento, le pareció más viable: sacó una manzana que llevaba en caso de que Kardia se pusiera muy fastidioso; le dio un beso pequeño con un movimiento veloz y disimulado, de forma que solo Kardia había podido verlo y enseguida, colocó la manzana frente a la boca de Kardia, ofreciéndosela.

\- Compórtate- fue lo único que dijo.

El griego de ojos azules, después de sentir la piel de aquel fruto sobre sus labios, hundió sus dientes en él y comenzó a comerla sin perder de vista al muchacho que lo había estado "instruyendo". No pudo evitar sentir un rubor colmar su rostro. Frunció el ceño y se alejó de Degel. No le gustaba mucho la idea de ser tratado así, aunque tampoco la odiaba totalmente. El francés lo observó desplazarse lejos de él y lo permitió sin complicaciones, después de todo, sabía que tendrían un encuentro más tarde. Casi soltó una risa pequeña cuando vio al muchacho patear una piedra, era evidentemente una rabieta, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, ya habría tiempo para gratificarlo y ese no lo era.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa noche, decidieron verse en otro lugar, uno quizá más privado. En esta ocasión, fue Degel quien lo esperaba, para sorpresa del escorpión. El muchacho de hebras verdosas lo invitó a sentarse en una silla frente a él. No estando muy seguro de la situación, Kardia hizo tal cual le pidió. Sin embargo, no quería ser tan "dócil" por lo que se sentó a horcajadas en las piernas de Degel y lo observó fijamente. El francés sintió algo de incomodidad al ver los ojos curiosos escudriñándolo tan de cerca, pero entonces no pudo pensar más. Kardia no había aguardado lo suficiente y se adelantó a unir sus labios, tratando así de repetir la fórmula del día anterior.

El francés respondió el beso de manera tranquila y entonces se separó. El rostro de Kardia, como siempre, mostraba inconformidad. Entonces habló antes de que pudiera llegar cualquier clase de reclamo:

\- Quiero mostrarte algo- dijo al tiempo en el que creaba una pequeña pieza de hielo. El muchacho no supo para qué Degel querría algo así, por lo que se apuró a decir lo único que pudo imaginar:

\- No tengo fiebre ahora, Degel- le comentó con fastidio. El acuariano colocó la pieza de helo en sus labios y se acercó nuevamente a Kardia, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Algo dudoso, hizo tal cual su compañero de entrenamiento le había pedido. Sintió el frío del hielo y los fríos labios entrar en contacto con él y tocarlo.

La sensación de choque térmico con sus labios, fue muy agradable, ya que le recordaba que estaba vivo. De hecho, era otra la palabra que buscaba, se la había escuchado alguna vez a Manigoldo ¿Cómo había dicho? De pronto lo recordó "excitante". Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, como el aleteo de varias mariposas. Con sus manos, sujetó el rostro de Degel y comenzó a chupetear aquella pieza de hielo. Sentía sus labios congelarse, pero aun así, el interior de su boca caliente. En tanto, las manos de Degel reposaban ahora en su cintura; le pareció extraño sentir unas manos que no eran suyas en esa zona, sin embargo, no le molestó. Después de todo, era Degel. Ser tocado por él no le provocaba incomodidad alguna.

Pronto, se percató de que el hielo comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más pequeño y el contacto con la boca ajena era más directo y adictivo. En algún punto, dejaron de pelear por la posesión y succión de ese trozo de agua congelada y Kardia comprendió un poco más su uso cuando sintió la fría lengua de Degel tratar de colarse en su boca. Con algo de incertidumbre, le dejó entrar más por accidente que otra cosa. En un inicio, la sensación fue extraña, casi como de ahogo, pero también de una viscosidad peculiar, más no desagradable. Las sensaciones lo distraían tanto que no pudo seguir el ritmo o hacer él mismo alguna exploración.

Si bien, sentía que la lengua de Degel recorría su boca, lo hacía de forma lenta y parecía ser una actividad laboriosa. No tenía punto de comparación para saber si era algo bueno o malo, así que no podía "calificar" nada como había escuchado a algunas personas decir al respecto. Pero de alguna forma, le gustaba lo que sentía y le hacía sentir confiado que fuera Degel.

El francés se alejó un poco, con algo de nerviosismo. Ya había besado antes alguien, sin embargo, no era como que hubiese tenido mucha oportunidad de "practicar" y "mejorar" su técnica. No sabía si había sido de gusto de Kardia, pero lo vio espaciar cuando estuvieron alejados, así que le preguntó:

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Metiste la lengua- fue su única respuesta mientras llevaba su mano hacia su boca. Degel sintió desconcierto, su honestidad tan "bruta" siempre lo desconcertaba, pero le agradaba de alguna forma.

\- Dijiste que quería conocer otros tipos de besos- se excusó- ¿No te gusta?

\- …Me gusta- dijo luego de un rato- Ya veo porqué los franceses tienen tal reputación- jugó, antes de ese día, no entendía del todo eso, pero con ese beso sintió haberlo comprendido. Luego, procedió él mismo a unir su boca con la de su "contrincante". Kardia depositó varios besos cortos, tratando así de comenzar a dominar la técnica. Degel le permitió experimentar y entonces sintió algo que no esperó, Kardia le estaba mordiendo el labio, pero enseguida lo liberó.

\- Me mordiste- comentó. Estaba sorprendido, pero no quería dejar que su rostro lo revelara.

\- ¿No te gusta?- fue ahora él el que lanzó la pregunta. Degel sonrió y depositó un beso corto mientras decía:

\- Me gusta.

Siguieron un poco más, Kardia experimentaba con él, ávido de más sensaciones. Pero en realidad, ambos se fueron instruyendo, poco a poco, comenzaron a tomar un ritmo que resultó placentero para ambos. Sin embargo, no eran besos tan profundos, Degel no le permitía subir demasiado de tono. Al cabo de varios minutos, el francés lo alejó

\- ¿Ahora qué?- dijo con fastidio, siempre inconforme.

\- Será todo por hoy.

\- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Sabes la respuesta.

\- ¡Tch!- chistó, volteando su rostro, pero aun permaneciendo sentado en el regazo de su compañero.

\- Toma- dijo colocándole una manzana en los labios.

Kardia tomó la manzana con desgano y la mordió mientras se ponía de pie y se iba del lugar con evidente molestia, era una persona tan transparente, que el de hebras verdes no tuvo dificultad en saber que no podía continuar con un ritmo tan lento si quería mantener a Kardia interesado y en control. Degel lo siguió con la mirada y comenzó a pensar un poco más a fondo, sobre los siguientes pasos y qué tanto le faltaba para dominar la técnica a la perfección, quería hacerlo pronto, sin embargo, se preguntó si Kardia comprendería a esas alturas el peso de su petición. Para él, no representaba problema alguno, desde hacía mucho que estaba interesado en el griego, pero quizá para Kardia sería diferente. Poco después, con toda esa incomodidad en su mente, se retiró del lugar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de algún tiempo, era casi una costumbre ver a Kardia con una manzana en la boca. Solía sentirla muy vacía, así que cada que podía devoraba alguna, recordando aquella primera vez que Degel le dio un beso indirecto a través de ella; y las otras tantas ocasiones en que sustituía sus labios por ese fruto. Aunque él quería más contacto, el futuro santo de acuario no parecía muy cooperativo al respecto. Comenzaba a considerar en romper su promesa, pero tampoco era del tipo que traicionara la confianza de otros.

En uno de tantos días, iba caminando por ahí, pateando una piedra y siguiéndola para seguirla pateando, entonces vio a Hasgard o como se llamaba a sí mismo en el santuario "Aldebarán de Tauro" que venía en dirección contraria, era un joven tenía su armadura dorada. Un hombre fuerte y amable, aunque personalmente no convivía demasiado con él, sin embargo, parecía agradable a veces. Supo que se toparían de frente, así que le saludó casualmente.

\- ¡Hola!- dijo levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

\- Kardia, hola- le saludó de vuelta- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Pateo una piedra, estoy aburrido- dijo con simpleza.

\- ¿Por qué no estás entrenando?

\- Porque me sacaron del entrenamiento unos minutos- comentó algo molesto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eemmm- dudó- Hice algo que no debía.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó no estando muy seguro de querer involucrarse.

\- Es mejor que no lo sepas. Hubo mucho caos, la gente gritaba y todos corrían- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, para después reír a carcajadas.

Aldebarán bufó, no estaba seguro si hablaba en serio o era solo una broma, pero le cayó en gracia esa forma de ser tan traviesa y simpática de Kardia, tenía una risa muy pegajosa, negó con la cabeza mientras le revolvía el cabello al muchacho.

\- Pórtate bien, enano- comentó, mientras sacaba algo de una de las bolsas que llevaba cargando- Toma.

Dijo dándole una manzana, le había visto comerlas a menudo, así que supuso que le gustaban. Kardia sonrió con picardía.

\- ¿Qué?- inquirió, leyendo la expresión de travesura en su rostro.

\- Nada- río por lo bajo.

 _-_ Quien a solas _se ríe_ _,_ _de sus maldades se acuerda- le afirmó._

\- Solo recordé a Degel- le respondió. Tauro le dio un golpe leve en la frente con su dedo medio, siendo propulsado en un roce con su dedo pulgar.

\- No le causes problemas, él es el que tiene que rendirle cuentas a tu maestro y al patriarca.

\- Lo sé, lo sé- repitió, mientras se sobaba la frente- Me portaré bien.

\- Ni tú te crees eso, enano.

\- No, en realidad no- dijo mordiendo la manzana- Pero tampoco quiero enfadar irremediablemente a Degel- dijo mientras mantenía el bocado alojado en su mejilla- Solo quiero molestarlo un poco.

\- ¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Porque a veces es demasiado serio. Creo que le hace falta cambiar de expresión y reírse. Vivir la vida, tú sabes.

\- Entiendo- le revolvió el cabello nuevamente- Solo no exageres.

\- ¡Gracias por la manzana!- gritó al verlo alejarse.

Lejos de ahí, Degel observaba aquello, no le hizo mucha gracia, por no decir que no le había agradado para nada ese acto inocente y desinteresado. Sin embargo, no pasaba nada. Solo eran manzanas.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Algunos días después, se escucharon los gritos de Manigoldo y repitiendo cosas como "rapaz, vuelve aquí" entre otros similares. Seguido de eso, se podía ver a Kardia corriendo a toda velocidad, probablemente escapando de Manigoldo, el nuevo santo dorado de cáncer. Kardia vio de espaldas al santo dorado de tauro y sonrió, entonces, el crustáceo gritó:

\- ¡Aldebarán, atrápalo!- ordenó.

Por su parte, Aldebarán, al no saber a quién se refería estuvo por voltear, pero entonces sintió una presión en la cadera y en breve un peso en sus hombros. Entonces, sintió y vio unas piernas colgando, luego, escuchó:

\- ¡Corre!- esa era la voz de Kardia.

Por un momento se preguntó en qué clase de situación lo habían metido, la realidad era que ambos muchachos eran muy revoltosos así que era difícil saber a cuál ayudar o si en realidad debía ayudar o no a alguno.

\- ¡No lo dejes ir!

Aldebarán, por reflejo, subió sus brazos y trató de sujetarlo, pero con algunos movimientos veloces y contorciones, el griego se coló de entre sus brazos, resbalando por enfrente.

\- Wow- dijeron Manigoldo y Aldebarán al unísono.

Cuando los pies de Kardia tocaron el suelo, estaba por escaparse, pero Tauro reaccionó rápido y le sujetó el tobillo, haciéndolo tropezar. Después, haciendo uso de su fuerza, lo levantó. Así, dejándolo de cabeza, Kardia comenzó a reír divertido. Cuando Aldebarán se volvió, pudo ver que Manigoldo estaba empapado y llevaba cargando como un saco de papas a otro joven recluta, Dohko.

\- ¡Eres tan escurridizo como un bicho!- dijo Manigoldo- Pero eso fue un buen movimiento- admitió, dejando caer a Dohko.

\- No por nada eres candidato a portar la armadura dorada de escorpio en un futuro- le halagó Tauro.

\- Busco vivir mi vida al límite- se jactó mientras inflaba el pecho y se señalaba a sí mismo con el pulgar que sobresalía de su puño.

\- Si eso quieres enano, puedo llevarte al límite, literalmente- amenazó Manigoldo levantando el dedo medio. Kardia, así de cabeza, como estaba, barrió su mano bajo su barbilla en dirección a Manigoldo a modo de respuesta, seguido de ello extendió el brazo para después flexionarlo, manteniendo el codo a la altura de la oreja y colocar la otra mano sobre el brazo cerca de donde flexionó.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- preguntó Aldebarán.

\- Del crustáceo.

\- Si tú le enseñaste eso no puedes quejarte- le regañó.

\- ¡Yo no le enseñé nada a esa larva!

\- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste, Kardia?- preguntó Aldebarán al ver el estado de Manigoldo.

\- ¿Yo? Nada- dijo con esa amplia sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Por su mirada, era evidente que mentía.

\- Pásame al rapaz, voy a ahogarlo en el río- dicho esto, volvió a sujetar a Dohko para que no escapara.

\- Ya, ya. Déjalo, ¿Cómo vas a dejar que un niño colme la paciencia del gran Santo Dorado de Cáncer?- argumentó Aldebarán.

\- ¡Tch! Eres demasiado blando cuando se trata de niños- dijo soltando a Dohko y después señaló a ambos- Sepan que me la pagarán. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero cuando menos esperen.

Kardia solo hizo algunas muecas y Tauro lo liberó.

\- Pórtense bien. ¿Quieren manzanas Dohko, Kardia?- les preguntó. Dohko hizo una mueca de desagrado y dijo que no, para después huir como bólido.

\- Yo sí quiero- dijo Kardia con su usual sonrisa socarrona- dame su parte también- dijo señalando el camino por el que se había escapado Dohko.

\- ¿Y por qué a mí no me ofreces nada?- comentó cáncer con el afán de molestar.

\- Porque a ti planeo invitarte un trago para celebrar que hayas ganado tu armadura- comentó mientras sacaba un par de manzanas y se las entregaba a Kardia.

\- Yo también quiero ir- dijo.

\- Aun eres menor, no puedes entrar a los bares.

\- ¿Quién dice?- inquirió perspicaz.

\- Todo el mundo- comentó Manigoldo dándole un coscorrón con los nudillos.

\- Igual me colaré cuando no vean- advirtió y dicho esto se fue comiéndose la manzana.

\- Ese bribón es un dolor de cabeza.

\- Por fortuna, no es mi dolor de cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una vez que había logrado escapar, se encontró con Degel. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada reticente.

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

\- Solo engañé a Manigoldo para hacerlo tropezar en el río, no fue la gran cosa. Aunque lo hice cuando estaba tratando de lucirse con Albafica, ya sabes, ese muchacho que es candidato a la armadura de Piscis. Y bueno, por eso se enojó- dijo riendo. Degel suspiró y entonces preguntó lo que realmente deseaba preguntar

\- ¿Y eso?

\- ¿Las manzanas?- inquirió y Degel asintió- Me las regaló Aldebarán.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó inevitablemente.

\- Le he de caer bien- dijo con una sonrisa simpática- De un tiempo para acá me da manzanas.

Aunque no lo demostró en su expresión, a Degel no le gustó ese hecho. Sabía que era pueril enfadarse por algo así. Pero para él, una forma de "besar" a Kardia cuando no podía hacerlo, era precisamente entreteniendo su boca con manzanas. Así que el hecho de que alguien más le diera manzanas o que él las compartiera con otros…Incluso si la intensión no era esa, le causaba cierto conflicto. Aunque no planeaba admitirlo en un futuro cercano.

\- ¿Quieres una?- le ofreció Kardia la otra manzana a Degel.

\- ¿No te molesta?- preguntó un tanto intrigado, Kardia no era del tipo que le gustara compartir su comida.

\- Si me molestara no te la ofrecería en primer lugar- dijo. Como siempre, su franqueza era agradable. Degel tomó la manzana, no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se asomara. Kardia se acercó a él y le dio un beso veloz en la comisura de los labios y se fue corriendo. Dejando al francés casi petrificado.

A una distancia prudente, el par de santos dorados que estaban previamente con Kardia habían presenciado la escena. Meditaron un poco lo que acababan de ver, pero a ninguno le pareció mal, sin embargo, no sabían qué decir al respecto.

\- Sabía que había algo entre esos dos- rompió el silencio Manigoldo.

\- Quizá solo es la forma de Kardia de molestar a Degel- comentó el caballero de Tauro.

\- De ser así, Degel lo hubiera congelado ¿no?

\- Supongo. O quizá está pasmado. Solo velo- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano y una sonrisa que indicaba que él tampoco creía lo que estaba diciendo- Aún sigue ahí parado.

\- No creo que sea el caso. Míralos un poco más y verás de que hablo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándolos?

\- No lo sé, pero ese fue el efecto del incendio que comencé hace como un mes- dijo riendo. Después de todo, sabía que aun era algo pronto para ese par, sin embargo, sabía que en algún punto, esos dos clarificarían la duda.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.  
Siendo sincera, en realidad son 3 capítulos en uno...así **¿Fin?**

Respuesta a quiene no puedo responder por mp:  
Shingo: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que te guste ^^justo eso quería mostrar, no solo su lado como guerreros, sino que siguen siendo seres humanos y a esa edad es normal que presenten todo tipo de dudas XD


	3. Chapter 3

Les agradezco mucho la aceptación a esta historia, por lo mismo, decidí agregar un capítulo más a este fic. Gracias!

* * *

 **Un paso más.**

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, era de noche, así que lo que iluminaba el lugar era el brillo de algunas velas a lo lejos y la luz estelar que los bañaba en una noche sin luna. Se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro. En realidad, esa reunión había sido espontánea, no como las anteriores. Se habían quedado a descansar luego de su entrenamiento y así, se les hizo de noche.

\- Degel- le llamó Kardia con una voz extraña, ocasionalmente salía esa voz, como un extraño desajuste "ya te está empezando a cambiar la voz" le había dicho Manigoldo mientras se burlaba. Llevó su mano a su garganta como si así pudiera ajustar mejor su voz.

El francés suspiró, sabía porque lo llamaba. Era para hacerle notar algo que había notado hace varios minutos atrás: era de noche, estaban solos y en un lugar apartado. Volteó a varias direcciones, asegurándose que en verdad se encontraban solos y sonrió. Una expresión que conforme avanzaba su entrenamiento, se presentaba con menos frecuencia. Ambos se acercaron y unieron sus labios, Kardia generalmente cerraba sus ojos antes de unirlos y disfrutaba de las sensaciones. Por otra parte, Degel los cerraba hasta que sus labios hacían contacto y disfrutaba ver el rostro de Kardia de esa forma: esperándolo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que no debía dejarse llevar demasiado por la llamarada que era Kardia.

Degel sabía que a Kardia le gustaba acercarse a él cuando se besaban, no estaba muy seguro del motivo. Por su parte, Kardia estaba cierto de que Degel gustaba de mantener una cierta distancia, detestaba que el francés complicara demasiado las cosas sencillas, pero esa parte suya tampoco la odiaba completamente. El de hebras azuladas pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del francés, tratando así de disfrutar más de la caricia que se propiciaban con sus bocas.

En un movimiento brusco, el griego jaló a Degel un poco hacia sí, no quería ser solo él quien parecía desear ese beso, así que quiso que sus posturas estuvieran más "centradas". Por el jalón brusco, Degel apoyó momentáneamente su mano en el muslo de Kardia, quien dio un pequeño brinco por el inesperado toque y dejo salir un sonido distinto a los que usualmente hacía. Degel sintió de algún modo que estuvo mal ese pequeño accidente, pero no retiró su mano, de hecho, le dio una leve caricia, tratando de calmar esa ansiedad. Kardia suspiró entre el beso y mordió a los labios que estaban atrapados entre los suyos mientras un estremecimiento hacía presa su cuerpo. El futuro santo de acuario dudó si debía alejarse, así que detuvo el beso, sin embargo, el agarre de Kardia le impidió volver a su posición inicial.

\- Ese sonido fue nuevo- señaló Degel, tratando de calmar el ambiente y mientras se pasaba la lengua en donde le había mordido el muchacho que aun parecía agitado.

\- Bueno, no esperaba que me pusieras tu mano en el muslo- se defendió, sin soltarlo totalmente.

La piel en el rostro de Kardia lucía enrojecida y ligeramente humedecida, Degel se percató entonces de que podría tener algo de fiebre, pero su actitud no señalaba eso del todo. Kardia estaba sonriendo algo incómodo, como avergonzado, lo cual era extraño en él. Prácticamente su forma de vivir era olvidarse de la vergüenza, el miedo y la paciencia, y solo hacer las cosas. Así que esa nueva timidez era diferente.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? - se aventuró a preguntar.

\- N-no- dijo nervioso- se alejó un poco del francés. Flexionó la pierna izquierda, como poniendo una barrera entre ellos y apoyó su brazo en ella de manera horizontal. Respiró profundamente, pues estaba un poco agitado y necesitaba normalizar su respiración. Degel inmediatamente bajó la mirada y notó que Kardia se cubrió un poco más.

\- ¿Acaso tú…? - no terminó la pregunta.

\- Y-ya había escuchado de otros cadetes que estas cosas pasan- trató de defenderse por alguna razón desconocida para él, ya que Degel no le estaba atacando. El francés de ojos azules suspiró y trató de apartar la pierna que el griego había colocado como barrera entre ambos- ¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó incómodo, pero finalmente permitiendo que el francés tuviera una vista directa de su "problema". Desvió la mirada para evitar enfrentar la de Degel.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa? – inquirió. Como siempre, incluso si era un accidente, Kardia terminaba metiéndolo en problemas e incomodidades, aunque no por ello lo demostraría. El griego dudó, pero finalmente respondió:

\- Es la primera en algo como esto- aseveró. Luego, suspiró pesadamente y se disculpó sin estar muy seguro del porqué- L-lo siento.

\- Tranquilo. Es normal - coincidió, notando aun el inconveniente que parecía sentir el muchacho- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿No te importa? - le preguntó directamente.

\- Después de todo lo que me has estado pidiendo ¿esto te inquieta? - preguntó el francés. Es decir, sabía que eventualmente esa situación llegaría de una u otra forma. Con ello se convenció de que en realidad el muchacho no parecía tener mucha consciencia de la petición que había hecho, sintió que tuvo razón de llevar las cosas con un ritmo "lento".

\- No es eso- dijo evidentemente avergonzado y sin saber cómo continuar.

\- Será mejor que paremos aquí.

\- Sabía que te incomodaría- dijo Kardia entre apenado y molesto, pero sentía que no podía culpar del todo a Degel.

\- Simplemente mírate, estás agitado – pegó su frente a la de Kardia, cuya expresión se volvió un poema- Y aunque no tienes fiebre, tu temperatura corporal subirá al hacer esto.

\- ¿Entonces qué hago con esto? - preguntó señalando su parte baja.

\- Creo que podrás pensar en algo por tu cuenta- dijo poniéndose de pie y no queriendo dar mucha apertura a prestarse para tal situación.

Degel suspiró mientras se preguntaba por qué parecía ser que Kardia siempre lo metía en situaciones así. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras de Manigoldo "¿Hubieras preferido que _yo_ le _enseñara_?" al tiempo en que veía el rostro azorado en su compañero. Soltó otro suspiro, pero aun mayor que el anterior, le tendió la mano y le dijo:

\- Vamos, esta clase de cosas no puedo enseñártelas en este sitio tan abierto.

Kardia se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Degel, después de todo, no se veía muy seguido a ese muchacho con un semblante ruborizado y decidido al mismo tiempo. Por inercia, tomó su mano y se dejó guiar a donde fuera que lo llevase.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Al siguiente día, Manigoldo estaba hablando con los dos revoltosos: Kardia y Dohko. Como siempre, buscaban los tres en qué entretenerse, incluso cuando Manigoldo ya había conseguido su armadura, se daba ocasionalmente el tiempo de hacer bullicio con ellos. Simplemente los tres eran imparables juntos, por lo que generalmente trataban en el santuario que hubiese una cuarta persona que los vigilara, ya que controlarlos era imposible. Mientras charlaban, Kardia giró ligeramente su cabeza para preguntarle algo a Dohko, Manigoldo observó algo interesante. Bufó y lo sujetó con un movimiento veloz y le despojó de la bufanda roja que siempre llevaba como accesorio.

\- ¿Es eso lo que creo que es, larva? - dijo en son de burla.

Por su parte, el futuro escorpión lo vio confundido, no sabía de qué hablaba, lo cual, quedó reflejado completamente en su rostro.

\- Esa marca en tu cuello- señaló- Eres un niño muy precoz ¿no?

\- ¿Cuál marca? - preguntó llevándose la mano instintivamente a la susodicha zona.

\- Justo esa- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Cuál marca? - preguntó ahora Dohko, que no la había alcanzado a ver.

Manigoldo forzó a Kardia a retirar su mano, dejando expuesta aquella marca rojiza en su piel.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó Dohko con curiosidad.

\- ¡Sssh! - le calló el mayor- ¿Quién fue? – se apuró a preguntar muy interesado. A lo que el más joven, unió algunos puntos y comprendió qué pasaba.

\- ¿Cuál marca? - volvió a preguntar el griego. Lo cierto era que él no había visto ninguna marca. Pero se dio una idea de quién podría haberla hecho, considerando la sesión que tuvo con Degel la noche anterior.

El italiano ensanchó su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora sí convencido de que el muchacho tenía pista de qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qué estás haciéndole a ese recluta, Manigoldo? - llegó de pronto el candidato a la armadura de piscis.

\- Alba, ¿cómo estás? - dijo soltando y dejando caer al griego.

\- No has contestado mi pregunta- insistió.

\- Solo charlábamos un poco- dijo acercándose al recién llegado. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mano hasta un mechón de cabello del muchacho- ¿Cómo le haces para tener el cabello tan suave?

Albafica chistó molesto ante el comentario, pero sabía que Manigoldo lo hacía por fastidiarlo, así que trató de no darle importancia, aunque sí le dio un manotazo para que dejara su cabello en paz.

\- Kardia ¿verdad? - se aseguró mientras el griego asentía- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Y qué te traer por mi templo? – intervino de nuevo el santo de cáncer para obtener nuevamente la atención del futuro santo de piscis.

\- Básicamente me enviaron de chaperón- comentó no muy contento.

\- ¿Lamento las molestias? - su sonrisa ladina se presentó.

\- Si tanto lo sientes deberías comportarte, Manigoldo. Ya eres un santo dorado- Dijo con algo de severidad el atractivo joven. En tanto, Manigoldo suspiró con fastidio ante el sermón.

\- Deberías relajarte un poco. Por cierto, solo estábamos charlando sobre en dónde se metió Kardia ya que trae una marca sospechosa en el cuello.

\- ¿Marca? – preguntó asomándose- Parece un moretón- afirmó algo indiferente.

\- No lo es- afirmó Manigoldo con la misma sonrisa ladina de antes.

\- ¿Y qué es entonces? - preguntó sin apuro. Después de todo, era común que todos ahí tuvieran más de un moretón en el cuerpo debido a sus entrenamientos.

\- En serio deberías salir más de la casa de piscis- le comentó- Aunque te puedo enseñar qué es y cómo se lo hicieron.

\- Yo quiero saber cómo se hacen- dijo de pronto Dohko, quien pese a ser el más joven, parecía ser el único que le seguía el ritmo a Manigoldo.

\- ¿Cómo se hacen? - preguntó Albafica no muy convencido de querer saber la respuesta. Manigoldo se le acercó, le tomó del antebrazo y volteó breves momentos a ver al par de chicos más jóvenes.

\- Solo se los voy a mostrar una vez- luego volvió su vista a Albafica, le sonrió y le dijo- No va a pasarte nada, así que solo déjame terminar y no vayas a molestarte. Esto probará tu valor- le retó.

Ante la mirada atónita de los 3 muchachos, se llevó el antebrazo de Albafica a los labios. El de hebras celestes trató de zafarse por la incomodidad y al verse imposibilitado, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Manigoldo, tratando de alejarlo de esa forma. Albafica sintió una fuerte succión en aquella zona de su piel y continuó forcejeando.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame! – soltaba frases como esa de tanto en tanto, mientras Kardia observaba comprendiendo que en efecto, la marca que decían sí había sido hecha por Degel y Dohko sonreía intrigado.

\- ¿Con esto se prueba el valor de alguien? – inquirió Dohko no muy seguro del anterior reto de Manigoldo. Pero sus palabras tuvieron un efecto en Albafica, lo cual era defender su honor y permitir que el santo de cáncer terminara, después se encargaría de vengarse.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - llegó de pronto Aldebarán, notando la conmoción.

Cuando llegó, vio a Dohko con los ojos abiertos como platos tratando de ver o aprender lo que sea que estuviera viendo, Kardia tenía la cara roja con una sonrisa pícara y su bufanda no estaba en su cuello, el cual tenía una marca extraña. Luego, su mirada pasó a Albafica quien tenía una expresión azorada y su brazo estaba extendido, en el antebrazo estaba Manigoldo haciendo…

\- En serio ¿Qué crees que haces, Manigoldo? - repitió su pregunta, pero con algo más de severidad.

Manigoldo se alejó rápidamente de Albafica y alzó las manos, como quien trata de no verse culpable, pero obviamente, logrando el efecto contrario.

\- Respondiendo preguntas- se excusó. Aldebarán giró su rostro con suspicacia y procedió a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué clase de preguntas? - dijo mientras veía el cuello de Kardia y el brazo de Albafica.

\- …- hubo un silencio incómodo por parte de todos los presentes. Es decir, ¿por dónde podrían empezar a explicar?

\- Manigoldo, no puedes solo estar repartiendo marcas de propiedad a todo aquel que se te cruce.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kardia.

\- ¿Marcas de qué…? – inquirió serio Albafica.

\- ¡Pfff! - Dohko comenzó a reírse, ya que sabía desde el inicio, pese a ser el más joven ahí, qué era lo que Manigoldo estaba haciendo.

\- Oh…- Aldebarán se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Suspiró cansinamente y anunció- Chicos, tenemos que tener una conversación urgente.

Luego de una hora llena de curiosidad, explicaciones y preguntas incómodas, Albafica le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Manigoldo por haberle dejado una marca de propiedad y para colmo en un lugar tan visible, tendría que comenzar a usar calentadores para cubrirla. Dohko, simplemente quedó satisfecho con la información, gran parte ya la tenía, otra parte le sirvió para complementar. Por otro lado, Kardia comenzó a comprender varias cosas, entre ellas, el hecho de que el "siempre sereno y frío" Degel fuera una persona celosa. Así como también, el motivo por el cual posiblemente cada día, el francés detenía los avances cuando se ponían más "serios".

Suspiró.

\- Entonces- abordó Aldebarán- ¿No fue Manigoldo quien te hizo eso también a ti, Kardia?

\- N-no- dijo desviando la mirada. No es que importara, pero, aun así, algo le decía que no era tan bueno que todos se enteraran de lo que él y Degel habían estado haciendo.

\- Te lo dije, solo se la hice a Albafica ¿cómo iba a hacerle eso a un enano como él? –dijo, aunque enseguida sintió la mirada severa de Albafica querer atravesarlo.

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- No es asunto tuyo- dijo irreverente mientras mordía una manzana que anteriormente le había dado el mayor. Aldebarán y Manigoldo compartieron una mirada de complicidad, mientras que Albafica y Dohko una de confusión.

\- No es malo, enano- le aseguró el santo de Tauro- Solo asegúrate de ser responsable.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de días después, Manigoldo vio a Degel que iba a cruzar por su templo, se había enterado por boca de Kardia que Degel comenzaría a ayudar a Sage con la lectura de las estrellas. Bufó sin poder evitarlo cuando notó que Degel tenía un chupetón muy escandaloso en el cuello.

\- ¿Te atacó una sanguijuela? – lanzó.

Degel no respondió, sin embargo, a Manigoldo le dio la impresión de que esa pregunta lo enorgulleció, ya que se asomó en su rostro una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa, caminó un poco más erguido e infló el pecho sin darse cuenta.

 **Fin de la 1era parte.**

* * *

Nos veremos con el resto, en otra historia :)

Agradezco mucho el apoyo!


End file.
